


Lost in the Moment

by Jazznsmoke



Series: Merle/Beth [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: Merle/Beth fluff one shot, for Athlete girl based on the song Lost in the Moment by Big N Rich
Relationships: Merle Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Merle/Beth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402087
Kudos: 3





	Lost in the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AthleteGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthleteGirl/gifts).



Merle stood at the altar watching as Beth's 6 year old niece Annabelle started throwing rose petals down the aisle. His eyes focused on the open doorway where his soon to be bride appeared in her white dress, her arm locked at the elbow with her daddy's. He felt the air rush out of him like a balloon deflating. She smiled a million watt smile as her eyes locked onto his, hands clasped in front of him, his brother in a tux standing next to him.

He turned to Daryl and spoke quietly, "Don't she look beautiful tonight?"

It felt like eternity as Hershel and Beth walked down the aisle. They stopped as Hershel led her to her position across from Merle, kissing her cheek before going and taking his seat next to his wife, Annette and son in law, Glenn.

The preacher began his speech, the room silent as they watched Merle Dixon and Beth Greene staring into each other's eyes, blatantly failing at paying attention to the preacher, holding each other's hands.

The preacher cleared his throat to gain their full attention. "I believe the two of you prepared your own vows?"

Merle nodded before clearing his throat and looking at his little brother before turning his attention back to Beth. Daryl nodded, all the encouragement that Merle really needed, thankful in that moment for his brother always being there. "I never expected someone as beautiful an' special as ya to fall for a redneck like me," He started with a ghost of a smirk on his face. "I promised ya the day we started datin' that I'd quit drinkin' an' doin' drugs, an' I haven't looked back once. I'm plannin' on keepin' that promise an' a million others to ya. It ain't always easy puttin' up with me, an' I know it. I'm gonna make it as easy on ya as I can. I'm gonna love ya, an' cherish ya for the rest of our lives, make it damned worthwhile for ya to have thrown away yer life for me." He kept on for a few moments, and then allowed Beth her turn.

"I broke all Daddy's rules to spend time with you, to get to know you. You showed everyone that you ARE a good man, even if you're a redneck," She paused as everyone in the room started laughing. "I fell for you an' I haven't looked back once. I plan on spendin' forever and then eternity with you, Merle Dixon, through all of your dumb, half baked ideas, your ups and downs and every moment in between. There ain't anything hell or heaven that's going to tear us apart. We're gonna have a good life together, it doesn't matter if we're poor or rich, healthy or not, we're gonna have a good life. I'm going to see to it."

The preacher went through the rest of his spiel, finally asking if Beth took Merle to be her husband. "I do," Merle's heart raced while her soft voice rang out clearly. He clumsily took the ring from Daryl's outstretched hand and placed it on her finger. He echoed her 'I do,' when it was his turn and watched as Beth's eyes started watering and the tears slid one by one down her face before his thumb could wipe them away, before she reached over to her sister and took the ring from her to place on Merle's finger.

Finally the preacher announced he could kiss his bride and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her so tenderly that he could have sworn the entire room said "aw" at it.

The kiss ended and he led his wife to the car that her father had rented for them, to make his baby girl's dreams come true, and went to their hotel for a few hours before the banquet dinner Hershel and Annette had arranged in honor of their marriage.


End file.
